


Subscribe and Become a Lovely

by tobiosbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, YouTuber Oikawa Tooru, they have a dog named volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: “Yahoo~,” Tooru says, waving at the camera before clapping his hands together. “Hello, lovelies!"





	Subscribe and Become a Lovely

“Yahoo~,” Tooru says, waving at the camera before clapping his hands together. “Hello, lovelies! Last time I asked you all to please go and vote on my Twitter—link will be here and in the description below—about what you wanted to see next, and you all voted for Q and A so here we are.” He brings out his iPhone 8--in rosegold, waving it around. “Then, I had asked you, my lovelies, to drop me a question using the hashtag QTalkWithOikawa, which I got a LOT of, so this video is gonna be looooong.”    
  
He chuckles to himself and then starts tapping on his phone, “Ok, first question is from VolleyFan1 and they ask: what’s your dog’s name?” Tooru holds his pointer-finger, signaling to the viewers to wait a moment. He leaves the room and comes back with a brown and white Shiba Inu nestled in his arms. He plants a kiss on top of the dog’s head. “This beautiful boy is Volleyball, and, yes, I know it’s an odd name but who cares.” He sets the dog down onto the ground, giving him one last pat before going back to his phone. “Next! Catch These Hands asks: what’s your sexuality?“ He stares at the question before smiling widely, “I see you’re not gonna hold back, lovelies. Ok, but, anyway, I’m pansexual.” He winks at the camera, teasingly, “And, yes, everyone near and dear to me knows about my sexuality; I’m not in the closet.”    
  
Tooru smiles at the camera and reaches a hand out to grab a plain black hair clip, “Sorry, my hair is getting in the way.” He sets his phone down to clip his hair back and then grabs his phone again. “Better, next one!”   
  
Tooru scrolls through his feed and stops at a question, “Chibi-chan asks: how do you get your skin so perfect? Tell me your secrets, please?” He signals to the viewers to wait again and goes out of the room before coming back with an armful of skincare products. “When it comes to skincare, lovelies, we do  _ not _ fuck around, okay.” He delicately sets the products down onto the desk. “I know you’re all going ‘OH EM GEE OIKAWA THATS SOOO MUCH’ that’s because it is.” He gives the camera a look, as he meticulously goes through all his products’ uses and benefits. “Last thing in the subject of skincare, if you can’t do all of this then please,  _ please _ use a cleanser, hydrate your skin,  _ and  _ moisturize your skin! If Tobio-chan can do it, so can you...even though he doesn’t even need to work that hard to have perfect skin, fucken jerk.” The last part is mumbled, but is still picked up by the audio.   
  
“Moving on... The next question comes from Waifu: are you in a relationship?” Oikawa stares at the question, his tongue makes pokes at his cheek. “Waifu, you are so valid, but, to answer your question, yes, I am!” He winks at the camera while he sticks his tongue out and does a peace sign. “Sorry, I’m happily taken~.”

Volleyball makes an appearance again by jumping onto Oikawa’s lap and licking at his face. “Oomph, Volley-chan, please!” He calms Volleyball down with kisses and pats, and then Oikawa looks back at the camera. “That’s all for this video, lovelies! Thanks for watching, and if you’re not already subscribed, please, hit that subscribe button and become a lovely~! Bye bye!” He waves Volleyball’s paw in a waving motion, and the video ends.

Oikawa heaves a sigh, the saccharine smile leaving his face after he ends the recording. “I love making videos Volley-chan, but, damn, are they tiring.” He kisses the top of Volleyball’s head, “You’re too cute for your own good.” 

Volleyball boofs in reply and jumps down from Oikawa’s lap and trots to the living room to investigate the sound of an opening door to their home.

“Of course, we gotta go welcome Papa home~!” Oikawa follows behind the dog, a slight limp to his steps, but it’s barely noticeable. He spots Kageyama depositing his gym bag by the door and slipping on his slippers. “Welcome home, Tobio-chan,” he says, a soft smile adoring his face. Oikawa readily accepts the hug from the younger male, and he can barely make out the mutter words of “I’m home.”

Oikawa cards a hand through the sweaty, black locks of his lover’s hair. “Geez, Tobio-chan, did you even shower? Or, did you miss us too much to shower.” He leans back and gives Kageyama a cheeky smile and waggles his brows. “It’s okay; Volley-chan and I are easily missed.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes when Kageyama shrugs his shoulders at his comment. “Honestly, Tobio-chan, it wouldn’t hurt for you to say you did miss us!” He playfully noogies his lover’s sweaty hair. “Volley-chan,” he says to Volleyball, “Papa doesn’t love us enough to say he missed us.” 

Volleyball wags his tail rapidly, barking in reply.

Kageyama eyes Volleyball before squatting down to wrap his arms around the round dog and buries his face in Volleyball’s soft fur, “Missed you, Ball.” He peaks from the corner of his eye to see Oikawa fight off the smile desperately trying to form. He pats Volleyball before wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s waist, pressing a kiss to Oikawa’s cheek. “Missed you, Tooru.”

Oikawa melts into Kageyama’s warm embrace, wrapping his own arms around Kageyama’s neck. “Back at’cha, Tobio-chan.” He startles when he feels something push against his legs. Oikawa looks down and sees that Volleyball wants some loving too. “Ahh, poor baby,” he coos, he unwraps his arms from Kageyama and bends down to pick up Volleyball. He grunts when he successfully has Volleyball in his arms. Oikawa then starts walking to the living room. 

Kageyama trails behind them, worriedly watching Oikawa favor his other leg. “Tooru, here, let me take him.” He reaches his hands out to snatch Volleyball, but Oikawa shakes his head no and saunters faster to the living room.

Oikawa plops onto the comfy couch, cradling Volleyball in his lap. “So,” he says, “how was the camp?” He pats the spot beside him for Kageyama to sit, which he does.

“It was okay, like any other camp,” Kageyama replies, relaxing into Oikawa’s side. “Oh-” he picks his head up to look at Oikawa “-Miya-san told me to tell you hello, so...hello.” He lets his head fall back to lay on Oikawa’s shoulder. He hears his boyfriend mutter about Miya being a dick or something along those lines. Kageyama loses interest in Oikawa’s rambling about Miya and, instead, focuses on Oikawa’s knee, which is covered with a knee brace. “How much pain are you in,” he interrupts, and he sees Oikawa’s hand twitch.

“Not much,” Oikawa says after a long pause.

“Tooru.”

“Ok ok, it’s hurting pretty badly, but I’m fine! I took some pills and put some  _ IcyHot _ on it before putting the brace on.” Oikawa rubs soothing circles on Kageyama’s tense shoulders. “It’s all good, Tobio-chan.”

Kageyama hums because even if he wanted to do anything to help Oikawa he couldn’t, since there is only so much that could be done to help alleviate the pain and Oikawa already did it all. 

“Did you at least stay off of it?”

“Yes,” Oikawa responds, drawing out the word. “I made a video, so I was sitting all day.”

Kageyama makes an “ah” sound before asking, “How did that go?” He turns to look at Oikawa, watching as he peppers Volleyball’s face with kisses. 

Oikawa turns to Tobio and places a kiss on his forehead, so he doesn’t feel left out. He’s nice like that. “It was long since I did a question and answer video. It’s gonna be a bitch to edit...unless my oh so lovely boyfriend will do it for me--” he leans farther into Kageyama’s personal space and bats his eyelashes at him. “What’cha say, Tobio~!” Oikawa startles Volleyball out of his lap when he throws himself at Kageyama, happy at the fact that Kageyama will do the editing for him. 

“Best boyfriend ever,” Oikawa proclaims, placing kisses all over Kageyama’s scrunched up face. 

Kageyama happily takes the kisses and even gives his own here and there. 

Oikawa pauses on his kisses and leans back, so he can see Kageyama’s face. “Oh yeah, I told everyone I’m not single, so I’m going to need to do a boyfriend video.” 

Kageyama pauses, “...I guess.” 

Oikawa smiles- all teeth and gums- and leans down to press a kiss on Kageyama’s nose. “Can’t wait!” 

Kageyama can’t fight the smile making itself known, he’s happy to do anything for Oikawa as long as he continues to smile like that. He loves that smile.

“Me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> im cleaning out my works and i found this lmfao it was written for an oikage week and the prompt was youtuber au askjdf;lasd i cleaned it up a bit and actually finished it and boom here we are... :) i procrastinate too much, it be like that. 
> 
> ANYWAY, hope you have a lovely morning/afternoon/night !
> 
> you can find me as [tobiosbae](http://tobiosbae.tumblr.com/) on tumblr !!


End file.
